This invention relates to an arrangement for mounting rear deck components to automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a modular rear deck lighting cluster.
When assembling automotive vehicles it is usual to individually mount numerous components and sub-assemblies to the rear deck of the vehicle, i.e., to the rear portion of the vehicle between the bumper and the trunk lid. Among these components and sub-assemblies are: various lights (brake lights, turn signal lights, back-up lights, and marker lights, running lights, license plate illumination lights) and their bulbs, reflectors, mounting sockets, wiring, connectors and lenses; license plate mounting assemblies; trunk lid locks; and seals. Because these parts are mounted individually at the vehicle assembly plant, significant time, labor and, thus, expense are required. In addition, ordering and storing these numerous parts adds to the inventory costs. Warranty costs too are added because of damage and malfunctions inherently resulting from the assembly of so many components.